


Oh just fucking great

by MeenahPeixes666



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeenahPeixes666/pseuds/MeenahPeixes666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since we finished the game things been ... unusual . Like for example Me, Jake, Roxy, Jane, Dave, Rose, Jade, and John all got our bodies back. I couldn't tell you how happy and shocked i was too see everyone ALIVE again, to hug them, kiss them over and over again; I never been so appreciative since Dave almost found out i was pretending to be Santa Clause a few years ago. But what was even weirder it seems all the trolls from Beforus and Alternia also came to Earth to which made things a lot more complicated for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh just fucking great

_**"**_ _**To my Heartbeat's sound,** _

_**We feel in love,** _

_**As the leaves turn brown,** _

_**And we could be together baby,** _

_**As long as skies are blue,** _

_**You act so innocent now,** _

_**But you lied so soon,** _

_**When i met you in the summer....."** _

_**To my Heartbeat's sound,** _

_**We feel in love,** _

_**As the leaves turn brown,** _

_**And we could be together baby,** _

_**As long as skies are blue,** _

_**You act so innocent now,** _

_**But you lied so soon,** _

_**When i met you in the summer....."** _

"Dirk do chicks on Earth dig this type of shit?" I let a aggravated sigh "Bro can you please leave my radio alone? And yes Cro chicks do dig these types of beats." Ever since we finished the game things been ... _unusual ._ Like for example Me, Jake, Roxy, Jane, Dave, Rose, Jade, and John all got our bodies back. I couldn't tell you how happy and shocked i was too see everyone _ALIVE_ again, to hug them, kiss them over and over again; I never been so appreciative since Dave almost found out i was pretending to be Santa Clause a few years ago. But what was even weirder it seems all the trolls from Beforus and Alternia also came to Earth to which made things a lot more complicated for everyone.

I mean all these weird troll love quadrants are just too fucking complicated for me, but whatever man I am a Strider, and Striders are always stay cool and calm no matter what- " So you think if i sing like this maybe Meenah or Latula might flush for me?" Oh god he giving me the hopeful puppy dog look again .... " Uh sure I guess bro." I give him a simple shrug and keep driving ahead toward our new house or should i say big ass mansion that took all of our money together to buy so everyone can have somewhere to live.

"I wonder what Jane got planned for this place...: i was talking aloud to myself when we pulled up to the mansion .... and i swear it got even bigger since the last time i saw it, "You wvasn't jokin aboat this place Dirk ..." I looked to my right seeing that Cronus never took his eyes off the place as he got out of the car "Tch tell me about it .. it was worth every penny to be honest now we can keep a eye on you guys" i said as i got out the car. "Ha theres no need to watch us, i mean i know you can't keep your eyes off me" he gave me a wink before joining the other 23 trolls, which left me some time to think how the hell Me, Jake, Jane, and Roxy going deal with 24 trolls and 4 kids? And on top of that where are the ancestor trolls and our alternate selves at to? Those thoughts made me worried a bit about our future and the things that going to happened as we learn how to get along with each other. I start walking to the mansion mostly looking for Jane to vent some of my worries and hopefully get some advice, because advice would be ver-

**\- CRASH-**

**" Aw hell "**


End file.
